


Weak

by ValkyrieOfSmut



Series: One shots [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieOfSmut/pseuds/ValkyrieOfSmut
Summary: Bucky always has to keep tight control over himself, staying strong when the hardiest man would give up, but (Y/n) broke through his walls without his permission. Will he be able to handle it if he’s not in control?





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

> A/n- Plot bunny got me! Was listening to music, and Weak by AJR came on. Then the plot bunny got me, and I wrote this!

The Winter Soldier. 

He hid under the surface, waiting to burst out at any moment, but Bucky held him back as hard as he could.

Always.

He could never be soft, he could never have fun; he had to keep strict control.

No one understood, not even Steve.

He was in a dark hole his own making, or HYDRA’s making, really.

He didn’t know when it started to change, but he knew _who_ started to change it.

(Y/n).

He should have said no.

He should have avoided her, he was an ex-assassin, he could do better than he had been trying.

But he was so worn down after being alone for so long.

He needed human contact.

He felt like he was slowly dying from self enforced deprivation.

He knew he didn’t deserve it; he was a monster, he didn’t deserve anything nice.

But then (Y/n) had joined the tower as Pepper’s assistant, and he had been immediately drawn to her.

He was sure that she was going to be afraid of him, being the Winter Soldier and all, but he was also like a feral dog; unsocialized and not used to being around people anymore, liable to lash out and bite a friendly hand.

He’d stare at her, batantly, after meetings broke up and she was cleaning the conference room, when she went over what supplies and equipment she needed to reorder or have repaired in the gym, his expression blank and hinting at dangerous.

He was sure she’d run away.

But then she walked up to him and smiled as she sat on the edge of the conference table in front of him, and his heart had started beating again as he looked into her eyes.

“So, Mr. Barnes. Is there anything I can get for you?”

He just stared at her, adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed roughly.

“Lunch? Dinner? A soda? A specific flavor of anything? A cuddle buddy?” Her smile was still shining to him like a light in the darkness, and he felt the danger of slipping from his tight control looming in the distance down this path. He suddenly stood from chair he had been occupying, towering over her, but she just looked up at him, her hand brushing over her primly crossed knee. “A hug?”

Bucky clenched his jaw and turned, striding quickly from the room.

She wouldn’t leave him alone. Two weeks after her initial contact, she had managed to speak to him every day, and he’d started looking forward to those moments that she’d find him and smile at him as she spoke, filling the silence with her beautiful voice.

… … …

Then she touched him.

Bucky was in the gym, doing bicep curls with a bar holding an obscene amount of weight, and she walked up to him, giving him a smile as she reached forward and brushed the sweat soaked hair sticking to his forehead behind his ear.

She didn’t say anything, just turned and went to the locker rooms to check what she needed to order, and Bucky felt the floor under him shiver as the weight fell to the ground from his hands, his eyes following after her.

She didn’t touch him every day, only on occasion, when the moment was right; her fingers on his shoulder to get his attention, brushing her fingers against his when she handed him something, standing close enough to him in the elevator that they brushed against each other, despite everyone else carefully leaving a circle of space around him.

… … …

Then, he spoke to her.

After a meeting ended, he waited for her, letting everyone else leave and waving Steve away when he asked if he wanted to come with him to try to catch up on movies that had come out since the were young.

She came in to clean, greeting him with her smile that was like a glittering beccon calling to him from the dangerous, rocky coast. But he’d crash and beach himself gladly if she’d give him what he was going to ask for.

“Hi, Mr. Barnes. Having a good day?”

He stayed silent, waiting for her to ask the question she always did.

“Have you been thinking about it, still? Find anything you want?”

He nodded.

(Y/n)’s smile broadened. Finally, some progress on his end. “Well, Mr. Barnes, what can I get for you?”

Bucky stood from the chair, stepping close to her, hardly a handspan between them, his eyes staring down into hers intently. He was silent, hesitating on asking, knowing that it was a bad idea, that he was about to crash into the treacherous rocks that would carve the hull of his control open like a canopener through a tuna can.

But there she stood, looking back into his eyes, no hint of fear, hatred; none of the things he saw when he looked at himself in the mirror.

“What is it I can get for you, Mr. Barnes?” She asked again.

“A kiss,” he told her, his voice deep and scratchy from lack of use.

(Y/n)’s brows rose, but there was no judgment in her eyes. “From anyone in particular?”

Bucky’s jaw clenched, followed by his hands, then his jaw again. “You.”

(Y/n)’s cheeks heated and her smile widened. The sight had Bucky wanting to grab her and smash his mouth to hers before she even had a chance to turn him down, but he was a master of control.

(Y/n) straightened and put a hand on his shoulder to steady her as she leaned forward to press her lips against his. The feeling of warmth against his lips after such a long time was like feeling the sun on his skin again for the first time after being locked away through a dark, cold season.

It had been so long since he’d kissed a girl, it was coming back to him slowly, but before it had fully returned, she pulled back. Her eyes opened to meet his, her lips turning up in her sweet smile again. “Anything else?”

“One more,” Bucky told her, leaning forward. This time, Bucky had control, his flesh hand moved up to cup the back of her head, holding her steady as he took the kiss deeper.

He kept his metal arm close to his side, away from anywhere where it could do harm, and let his tongue slide against (Y/n)’s lips, a soft growl growing in his throat when they parted for him.

His tongue plunged into her mouth, tasting every inch of her it could reach, and he felt her hands grabbing ahold of his shirt, clenching at his shoulders as a soft sigh escaped her. Bucky pulled back, his eyes focused on (Y/n) to see her reaction, and it was worth the risk.

Her lips were still parted, eyes still closed, caught in that instant of pleasure. Her eyelids slowly slid up, revealing the desire and contentment in her (Y/e/c) orbs. She licked her lips as though trying to savor the flavor he’d left there, and his eyes followed her tongue, wanting to feel it against his again.

(Y/n) swallowed thickly and through her slightly heavy breath, huskily asked, “Anything else?”

Bucky let her go, stepping back. “Call me Bucky.”

… … …

During a mission where everyone but he and Sam had gone, Bucky was sitting in the armchair in his apartment’s living room, watching a movie to take his mind off things in the darkness around him, when a knock came on the door.

There was a knock and the door cracked open, (Y/n) poking her head in. “I’m about to head home for the night. Is there anything I can do for you before I go?”

Bucky nodded, and she stepped into the room.

“What can I help you with?” She asked.

Bucky licked his lips, clenching and unclenching his jaw before he said, “Sit on my lap.”

(Y/n) blinked before her eyes widened. “Just sit on your lap?” He nodded, and she started toward him, delicately sitting on his knees with her back to him.

Bucky wrapped one arm around her side and the other swept under her knees, pulling her sideways across his lap. He didn’t say anything, just watched the movie the same as he had been before, except that one arm was around (Y/n)’s waist and the other was draped across her knees.

The second time was a little different; this time when he asked her to sit on his lap, he wrapped both of his arms around her waist and held her close.

The third time, was the same, him holding her close, watching tv like nothing had changed, but he laid his cheek on her shoulder, and (Y/n) let her fingers start running through his hair after a few moments. Bucky’s eyes closed and his hands tightened around her.

… … …

Bucky started talking to the others in the tower, and Steve was so happy that Bucky nearly laughed at him. He spent more time out of his room, out and around the others, not leaving when they came into the room he was in.

Then one of Stark’s lab rats stepped out of line.

“It’s just a dinner, come on!” The narrow faced man told (Y/n), crowding closer to her.

Bucky’s brows met in anger, and he quickly strode to them, his metal arm brushing the man away as he stepped up to (Y/n), his flesh hand going to support her neck as he ducked down to press a kiss against her lips. She looked into his eyes as his lips neared and stepped with him as he directed her back to the wall.

The kiss quickly turned passionate, growing deeper and deeper, his tongue coating itself in the flavor of her mouth, his mouth drinking in the soft hums and sighs leaving her as she clung to him. When he pulled back, his eyes taking in the beautiful sight of her slowly recovering from his kiss, he felt satisfaction fill his belly. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her lips before looking over at the other man and giving him a glare that would make the Hulk hesitate to smash.

“Let’s go, doll,” he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and directing her away. He let his arm drop after seeing that she’d follow him, and she wrapped her arms around it, leaning her cheek against his shoulder as they walked, a huge smile over her face, and Bucky felt his heart growing from the shriveled black thing it had become, swelling and pinkening with new life.

… … …

Bucky licked his lips, his eyes focusing on the skirt (Y/n) had worn to work as she handed out the files for the meeting.

Months had passed, and they had a strange relationship for sure, but it worked for them.

“Mr. Barnes,” she said, handing him his folder.

He looked up to her, brushing his hand over her ass discretely as she turned away to leave the room. He waited for her to come back to clean, and when she did, he spoke first. “Come to my room for movie night after you get off.” She smiled at him and nodded, and Bucky let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

(Y/n) knocked on his door that night, and Bucky opened it, standing aside for her to enter. He sat in his chair, and she sat on his lap, as was usual by now, a bowl of popcorn on her lap for them both to eat.

(Y/n) was cuddled into his chest, and Bucky’s chin was tucked against her forehead, his arms around her.

She had started to drift off after first movie, and as he started to stroke her hair, having kicked the chair into recliner mode, Bucky smiled.

… … …

(Y/n) sat next to Bucky on the big couch in the main common room of the tower, watching the tv show Steve had told him he’d had to watch, something about fairy tales in the real world, and he felt her take a sudden breath.

He looked over at her, then back to the tv, taking in the character that was on the screen before turning back to her. “You think he’s good looking?”

(Y/n) turned to him, lifting one shoulder in a shrug. “He’s ok.”

Bucky’s eyes narrowed at her and his jaw clenched.

“He is ok,” she told him, suppressing a chuckle before turning and leaning over to him, kissing him on the jaw, “but you’re better.”

Bucky’s face was blank as ever, but she could see the challenge just below the surface. “Prove it.”

(Y/n) smiled and shifted to kneel on the couch, moving her knee over to straddle his lap, a hand going to either cheek and looking into his eyes as she smiled to him before leaning forward and pressing her lips against his. She tilted her head, deepening the kiss and dragging a low groan from his throat. Her lips pushed and pulled against his, her tongue circling his as her hands slid down to his jaw.

Bucky’s hands tightened on her hips, and she rocked them against him. A low growl rumbled in his throat, and it dragged a moan from her lips as she rocked against him again. Bucky’s hands pulled her tighter against him, and she let out another soft little noise against his lips.

Their lips moved against each other, sharing a game of give and take that lasted minutes as their hands joined the game, his hips starting to arch up to hers when she pressed down against him.

It lasted for longer minutes, and they only pulled apart when FRIDAY spoke into the room, warning them that the other Avengers had made it back from their mission and would soon be coming there.

… … …

Touching himself had become something Bucky did for stress relief, it wasn’t for pleasure, and when he used his metal hand, it was to exert power over it, to make this thing that HYDRA had given him, used to control him, work for him instead, but for the weeks after (Y/n) had straddled him and ground down against his swollen cock, masturbation was for pleasure again. He panted and groaned, huffed and moaned, longing for things other than his own hand for the first time in a long time.

(Y/n) wore a skirt to work again, and Bucky told her he wanted to have a movie night again. She arrived at his door after she was finished with work, and he let her in, going to his chair where they assumed their normal positions.

After a little while, Bucky kissed (Y/n)’s neck. She turned and looked down at him, reading the look in is eyes, and her lips turned up in a smile.

“You saying you want another kiss, Bucky?” She teased, and he nodded. She leaned down to kiss him, and he took it from there, stealing her breath with the passion he showed her with his mouth.

When they parted, Bucky kissed down her neck, making her sigh in desire, especially when he sucked at a tender point that made her grind against him. “(Y/n),” he said between kisses, so softly that she didn’t realize that he’d spoken at first. “(Y/n),” he said again.

“Yeah, Bucky?” She asked on a sigh.

Bucky hesitated for a moment, then pulled back from her throat to look up at her. “Do you want to- do you want this? Do you want me?”

(Y/n)’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Yes, of course, Bucky.”

“I mean- I mean this,” he murmured, pulling on her hip to push his erection against her so she could feel it. “Could you ever want me that way?”

(Y/n) climbed from the chair, and Bucky clenched his jaw. He knew the answer was going to be no, but he was somehow still unprepared for how much it hurt.

He looked up in hidden surprise when she reached down and took his hand, pulling him from the chair as well. “I already do want you that way, Bucky. But I don’t want to rush you; I know that you went through a big trauma, for a long time, and I don’t want to do anything to hurt you, or rush you before you’re ready.”

“I’m ready,” he told her without hesitation.

“Are you sure?” She asked, worried he was trying to do this for her, or to prove something to himself.

Bucky’s hands went to her hips and he pulled her against him, his lips finding hers without even having to try. His hand slid down her thighs and he lifted, wrapping her thighs around his hips as he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom.

He put a knee on the bed and laid her back, leaning over her heavily. Hands moved over each other, giving fleeting touches that only made them want more.

Her shirt had been thrown somewhere, and Bucky was kissing over her body, trying to find all of her tender spots. “Do you-” he paused and moved back up her so that his eyes were even with hers. “Doll, I’m not prepared… Do you have… protection?”

(Y/n) shook her head gently. “Uh-uh. But you can bet damn sure that I’m making an appoint for birth control as soon as the doctor’s office opens in the morning.”

Bucky’s lips twisted in a smile, his heart fluttering at the thought that she was so willing to do this with him that she’d plan it into her life.

She pushed on his shoulder and he rolled onto his back, thinking that they were going to have to calm down, but she rolled over, sliding down so that her head was even with his stomach, and started unbuckling his belt. “What’re you doing, doll?” He asked in confusion.

She looked up at him with a smile that shone like a star in the darkness of the room. “Just because we’re not prepared doesn’t mean that you can’t enjoy yourself. You deserve to feel good, Bucky,” she told him, and his heart squeezed.

He pulled her up and rolled them over so that he was on top again. She bit her lip, a bit nervous that she had overstepped, but he just grinned. “Ladies first,” he told her, dropping his lips back to hers.

She was moaning into his mouth by the time he kissed down her throat, sucking at the spots he’d found earlier and making her moan again as he made his way down her body. He pushed her skirt up over her hips, then pulled her panties down her legs and she gasped for a breath.

“B-Bucky- are you sure you’re ok with this?”

He chuckled huskily against her. “Doll, it may have been a long time, but I’m certain I remember how to please a woman.”

(Y/n) blushed. “I- I mean, are you sure you want to-?”

“Definitely,” he told her.

His tongue touched her, licking up the outsides of her folds, pushing in a little with the next lick, and a little more with the next.

He held the bedspread on the other side of her hip in his metal hand, his flesh fingers moving to spread her open a little. He ran his tongue up from her opening to her clit, then again, and (Y/n) felt her breath getting heavier.

Then he licked up her clit, his thumb stroking down it just after. (Y/n)’s popped open as he did it again. His soft kitten licks up alternating with gentle downward strokes of his thumb made her clit more sensitive, and she gasped for a breath.

“Holy fuck,” she gasped breathlessly as she already felt a strong orgasm building in her belly. She felt Bucky smile against her, and another chuckle rumbled in his chest, giving a slightly different feel for a moment.

Bucky slid two fingers into her, curving them to press them against her g-spot.

“Oh god,” she sighed.

He licked up her clit, then stroked his thumb down, rubbing his fingers against her g-spot at the same time.

(Y/n) was gasping for air, her hands sliding across the bed to the pillow above her head, grabbing on to steady herself as though she would start floating away any moment.

Bucky kept at his movements, slowly building the orgasm in (Y/n)’s body until she wasn’t able to stay quiet, moaning and giving short cries of need that made his pride swell in satisfaction.

It built, and built, stealing her breath, making her afraid to move in case she threw anything out of whack and made it so that she couldn’t feel this wonderful feeling anymore, then she reached the point of no return and her walls clenched around Bucky’s fingers.

At the first tightening, he pulled her clit into his mouth, sucking on it as he thrust his fingers in and out of her, speeding them up as her cries got louder and louder, until she screamed for him.

Bucky’s grin of satisfaction was welded to his face continuing to kiss and suck over her as she came down from her high.

(Y/n) panted for breath, trying to regain feeling to her fingers and toes. “Damn. Maybe I won’t call for birth control if I get to have that again,” she panted with a satisfied smile.

Bucky moved back up over her and kissed her, trailing the kisses down her jaw to whisper in her ear, “you can have that anytime you want, doll.”

(Y/n) grinned at him, rolling back over so that she was on top again and started pulling the hem of his shirt up.

Bucky’s hand stopped her, and she looked up to see the doubting, insecure look in his eyes as he seemed to hide his metal arm behind him. (Y/n) smiled at him, folding the edge up instead and kissing his abs.

Bucky froze, feeling his cock twitch as she kissed down to the band of his pants, undoing them and pulling them off as she laid between his thighs. His metal arm supported him as he sat up and looked down to watch her working.

“Oh, wow,” she murmured as his cock sprang out of its confinement. “I might have to double fist this bad boy…”

Bucky swallowed roughly, uncertainty growing in his belly as she licked both of her palms. She wrapped one hand around his base, then the other, her hands overlapping so that only a few fingers were wrapped around him, and her tongue flicked out to brush against him, quelling any worries he had and replacing them with the need to see his cock in her mouth.

(Y/n) wrapped her lips around him, starting to stroke up and down just a little bit, squeezing her hands in pulses and twisting them a little as she focused her tongue on his head, licking and sucking, nibbling under the ridge, drawing patterns with her tongue on the vein along the bottom.

Bucky’s flesh hand moved to her hair, pulling it out of the way so he could watch her better, his fingers tangling in her hair. He was getting closer and closer with every movement of her mouth, grunts and growls softly leaving his lips.

Fuck if those weren’t the sexiest noises (Y/n) had ever heard. She worked him in her hands, letting her mouth focus on him, knowing that he was getting closer when his hips arched up to her, then, finally, he sighed out a curse and let out a deep, guttural noise that hit right to (Y/n)’s core, letting loose in her mouth.

(Y/n) swallowed as fast as she could, her thumb stroking with pressure over the pulsing vein right at the base of his cock, and Bucky’s hips arched higher, thrusting himself into her mouth. She was careful not to involuntarily bite, glad that her hands were both still on him, since it stopped him from plowing down her throat and making her gag.

When she pulled back and kneeled up, Bucky’s hand stroked down over her hair and jaw, tilting it up so he could kiss her deeply again.

“I think you should call for the birth control,” he told her when they had laid back on the bed, and she looked up at him with a raised brow. “Doll, if you’re that good with your mouth, I don’t know how long I’m going to be able to wait to feel the rest of you, and I definitely want to feel you, nothing between us.”

… … …

The second time they were able to get time alone, Bucky couldn’t contain himself, grinding against her hard enough to nearly make her come through their pants.

They quickly tried to make their way to his bedroom, but they didn’t make it, Bucky instead yanking her pants down her legs and spinning her to hold on to the back of his chair as he fingered her quickly, groaning at how wet she was.

She came around his fingers, clenching tight to hold him inside her, but he pulled them out, making her whimper, and started ripping his pants open.

He paused and looked up to her. “Doll, is- are you- is it working, are you good to go?” He asked.

(Y/n) nodded as she gasped from his furious finger fucking. “Good- good to go- Bucky…”

He smiled and let a breath out in relief, throwing his pants down and grasping her hips. He lifted her so that she was bent over the back of the chair, her hands reaching over it to hold on to the arms as he slowly pushed into her. (Y/n)’s legs wrapped around his hips, and he held hers as he gave short thrusts.

“Oh, fuck doll- you feel amazing,” he groaned.

“Y-you too,” she gasped.

“God, doll, you’re so tight,” he groaned.

“‘Cause- you’re- so- big,” she panted as he moved in her.

Her inner walls clenched, and Bucky grunted. “Doll, you gotta loosen your muscles- fuck,” he groaned as she clenched again. “Fuck, you gotta loosen up, (Y/n), or I’m gonna blow too quick…”

“Can’t,” she whined. “Too- much-!”

Bucky growled and thrust into her harder, making her nearly scream.

She buried her face against the back of his chair, screaming into the fabric and padding as he started pounding into her. “Please- fuck- Bucky-!”

Bucky growled, moving faster as he snapped his hips against hers, feeling her try to move against him where she was suspended in the air between him and the chair.

“Bucky- Ahh-Ahhhhh!”

He felt her whole body tightening around him, and his head fell back as he jammed into her as far as he could, groaning to the ceiling as he let loose, filling her and feeling it start to press out around him as his hips rocked him in and out. “Oh, god, doll… You feel so good,” he murmured into the spot behind her ear, pulling out and setting her down, making sure she could stand on her own, which she barely could.

“Bucky, I really do- I feel amazing… Thanks to you.” The pleased and satisfied grin across her lips and heavily lidded expression she gave him making his heart throb, and he leaned closer, pulling her against him into a kiss.

… … …

They started finding each other whenever they could for quickies, in closets, empty rooms, the showers in the gym, every time ending in (Y/n) orgasming so hard she had trouble walking straight and made her unable to get the grin from her face.

… … … 

That’s when it happened.

Bucky had had control over himself for so long that he hadn’t noticed it slipping.

The Soldier came out, his metal hand snapping forward and wrapping his fingers around (Y/n)’s throat, pushing her against the wall of the conference room.

He stopped it before he could hurt her, but his eyes were filled with terror as he saw her startled expression.

(Y/n) put her hand on his wrist, her other reaching for his cheek, not a hint of hate or distrust in her eyes.

Bucky couldn’t stand it, he let her go and got out of there as fast as he could.

.

(Y/n) gave a soft knock at Bucky’s door, opening it and walking in to see him sitting on the edge of his armchair, his elbows on his knees, his face in his hands. “Bucky,” she said softly, walking toward him.

“Don’t. Don’t come any closer, (Y/n),” he told her, his voice as cold as ice water. His expression was just as cold when he looked up at her as she stopped in front of him. “Get out.”

She shook her head.

“Get out,” he told her a little more forcefully, but she again shook her head. Bucky shot up from the chair, his face twisting into a snarl as he yelled, “Get out!”

(Y/n) reached for him, but he threw her hand away. She wasn’t going to be deterred, and reached for him again, dodging his block and throwing herself against his chest, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

It was the hardest thing Bucky had ever done to not wrap his arms around her.

“Stop it,” she told him.

“I hurt you, (Y/n), I could have killed you!”

“You didn’t.”

“But I could have! Are you too stupid to have any self preservation instincts? I’m dangerous! You have to stay away from me!”

(Y/n) glared up at him.

“How do you not hate me?!” He demanded.

“Bucky, it’s something that’s a part of you, something that you can’t get rid of, something that _isn’t your fault_. Being mad at you for it would be like being mad at someone with depression for feeling sad sometimes,” she told him.

He looked at her in shock.

“How dare you, Bucky. How dare you have survived all of the horrible things that happened to you. How dare you have lasting issues after being tortured and imprisoned for seventy years. How dare you be a human being.”

Bucky felt something prickling against the back of his eyes. “(Y/n),” he murmured.

“Does it sound as stupid to you as it does to me, now?”

Bucky wrapped his arms around her, crushing her against him.

They stood like that for a few minutes, and Bucky pulled back to look down into her eyes, searching the bright lights for something before picking her up and carrying her to his bed, gently laying her on it.

He was slow, soft, gentle, everything he never thought he’d ever be able to be again.

Somewhere between her fourth and fifth orgasm, (Y/n) looked up into his eyes, seeing a vulnerable look in the blue orbs. “What’s wrong, Bucky?” She asked.

He had paused his hips, staring down at her, a slightly fearful look in his eyes.

What was wrong?

He wanted her- wanted her in his life more than anything he’d ever wanted before. He wanted to be with her, never be without her. He needed her in a deep, undeniable way that he knew he’d never get over.

He clenched his jaw, his eyes moving to watch his fingers slide through her hair.

“I’ve tried to be so strong my whole life… but I’m not… I’m weak.”

(Y/n) smiled up at him, and Bucky felt his heart latch on to the brightness in her soul.

“What’s wrong with that? Everyone is weak sometimes. It’s human. You’re allowed to be human, Bucky,” she told him.

Bucky leaned back down to her lips, kissing her deeply and passionately. “I love you, (Y/n),” he whispered when he pulled back.

“I love you, too, Bucky,” she told him.


End file.
